


wish me luck

by dracoommalfoy



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a song, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, wallows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoommalfoy/pseuds/dracoommalfoy
Summary: while the former king of narnia is trying to comprehend the fact that he's finally returned, the newer king is trying to comprehend the feeling he gets whenever he sees the former one.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	wish me luck

**Author's Note:**

> for the sake of legal and just overall moral benefit, i'm basing the ages off the book ages for the characters. so, for the prince caspian part, edmund is 11 and caspian is 13, and for the votdt part, edmund is 14 and capsian is 16. but in this, prince caspian ages are 15 and 17 and votdt ages are 18 and 20 :)

_**i don't wanna make this any different from back at the start** _

"We're back!"

Lucy's yell echoed off the walls of the cave as she took off running onto the beach. Susan let out a delighted laugh and followed after her. Edmund's wide eyes turned to Peter, who was gazing out at the crystal blue water, a trace of youth returning to his eyes.

"Come on, Ed!"

Peter took off running after their sisters, leaving Edmund to only shrug and follow suite. He quickly abandoned his bag, pulling the strap over his head and tossing it onto the sand, along with his shoes, socks, and jacket, before trampling into the water with his siblings.

It felt as though nothing and everything had changed all at once. Edmund was no longer eleven, no longer under the influence of the Witch. No longer a king. His smile began to fade as he stared up at the rocky cliffs where ruins could be seen.

"What do you suppose that is?" He called to his siblings, who all gazed where he was pointing.

"Dunno," Peter shook his blond head. "Let's go check it out."

As the four Pevensie's began to make their way up to the ruins, Edmund heard Lucy ask, "Where is everyone?"

Edmund couldn't help but wonder the same thing. Last time they'd been here, every part of Narnia had been inhabited by some joyous creature, ranging from a centaur to a badger. But now... it was eerily silent. As though the world had changed immensely in the time the two kings and two queens had been gone.

Which, speaking of. "How long d'you think we've been gone?" Edmund voiced.

"Far too long, by the looks of it," Susan answered quietly, tracing her finger along one of the ruins, only to bring it up, covered in dust. "Hey, you know what this looks like..." She trailed off, eyes widening.

Edmund frowned and looked closer at the ruins, trying to see if he could recognize any of it. Susan took his arm and led him to where she was standing. Peter grabbed Lucy's hand and followed. Edmund tilted his head at the four blocks of rubble in front of him.

And then he realized.

"Our throne room."

_**i just need to hear the words you say to me when we're apart** _

Caspian could hardly believe what he was seeing when the gold face of the lion on Peter's sword stared at him. Peter _Pevensie_ , that is. High King of Narnia during the Golden Age, the bravest and most valiant in all the tales Caspian had been read to growing up.

Peter pulled his sword away from Caspian's face, but the hard look in his clear blue eyes didn't relent. Caspian took a deep breath and let his gaze wander to the small girl who had yelled " _No!_ " right before Peter almost killed him. It was Queen Lucy, the Valiant. Although, she was a lot smaller than Caspian imagined. They all were, he noted, as his gaze settled on Queen Susan, who was a bit older than Lucy, but probably a year younger than him.

He noticed her stare. It was the stare all the lady subjects from Telmar gave him when he made appearances in the village. It was a stare he did not want. Not from them. Not from Lady Susan.

"You're not exactly what I expected," Caspian finally says, his Telmarine accent foreign to his own ears amidst the British ones of everyone in Narnia, along with the King and Queens'.

"Neither are you."

And there he was. The King Caspian had spent every waking minute of his childhood thinking about. The King that, although seemed to live in Peter's shadow to some, outsold every other Narnian ruler in Caspian's eyes.

He could so easily recall himself from a decade ago, as seven year old Caspian sat and listened to the Professor tell him stories of the brave rulers of the Narnian Golden Age. He would try to get into detail about King Peter's intense duels, or Queen Susan's brave defenses, or Queen Lucy's passionate healing.

But every time, Caspian would shake his head and demand for more stories on King Edmund's stunning ability to negotiate.

Caspian vowed that when he were to be King, he'd rule exactly how Edmund did. He'd hear every side of every story and settle each issue with a firm conversation first, just like Edmund always did, instead of Peter, who always jumped straight to battle.

Peter was very lucky to have Edmund.

Caspian was very lucky to see Edmund.

There he was. Not the adult and elderly King from the stories, but a teenager two years younger than himself. But Caspian didn't doubt for a second that is was the ruler he'd thought about all his life.

No doubt due to the hard gaze in his hazel green eyes. No doubt in the way he stood tall, even in a child's school uniform, one hand laying cautiously on the hilt of his sword.

No doubt in the way Caspian's heart hammered in his chest.

"King Edmund," he blinked, his mouth going very dry. "What an honor it is."

_**i don't wanna lose myself to all my insecurities** _

The anger in Edmund's chest boiled to the brim as he watched the way Caspian and Peter stared, starstruck, at the Witch emerging from the ice. He wouldn't let this happen again. Not to him, not to Peter. And definitely not to Caspian. He'd been nothing but patient and good to Edmund and his rusty siblings.

So, with fierce determination, Edmund stealthily climbed up onto the ledge on the other side of the ice, and thrust his sword right into the Witch's middle. She froze for a second, before letting out a cry as the ice shattered, and she disappeared.

"No, I know," Edmund scowled at Peter and Caspian as the appeared behind the shattered glass. "You had it sorted."

Edmund walked over and dropped down onto one of the rocky ledges, sliding his sword back into its sheath and letting his head fall into his hands. Peter gave him a look, frowning, before leaving to find Susan to make some more plans.

Caspian, on the other hand, carefully walked over to the younger boy and sat down next to him. Edmund looked at the Telmarine, and how his chocolate brown eyes seemed to bore into Edmund's own hazel ones.

"You have had an encounter with her before, haven't you?" The prince asked, and the way his accent shaped his words did a funny thing to Edmund's stomach. It quickly went away as he scowled and nodded, answering Caspian's question.

"I bet they didn't add that little tale into all the Golden Age stories about me, huh?" Edmund asked bitterly. Caspian shook his head, and Edmund tried not to let his anger take over. For so long he'd been insecure about his betrayal to Aslan and everyone else, and all they did was erase it. Along with erasing how he grew from his mistake.

He took a deep breath and began telling the story. "I first came to Narnia when I was eleven. I know it may not look like a long time ago, but in technical terms I'm like twenty-three or something right now."

Caspian raised a brow, signaling to Edmund to stop rambling and contiune.

"I was gullible and angry at Peter and the Witch offered me a way out. A way to become King, and for eleven year old me, that was a dream come true. To finally have _anything_ over Peter. I didn't even care if the only order I gave was to make him make my bed, at least it was _something_. But I made a mistake. I was tricked and locked up in her ice box of a dungeon, then held captive on a sleigh as I helplessly watched her hunt down my siblings."

Edmund took a deep breath and looked to Caspian, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Edmund brushed tears off his cheeks he hadn't realized had fallen and laughed sourly. "Yeah, so much for the great King Edmund."

"Do not speak that way about yourself," Caspian said passionately, and angry glint in his eye. "All my life I have thought about the magnificent King Edmund and how I inspire to rule just like him."

"Magnificent is more Peter's term-"

"Edmund," Caspian glared at him. The way he said his name brought that funny feeling back to his stomach. "Hearing this story you just told me does not change the way I feel about you. You're King Edmund the Just. In my eyes, you've always been a better King than Peter, and now that I've actually met you, I know it for certain. You are strong and brave and open-minded. That's what a true King is."

A small smile brushed over Edmund's lips as he stood and offered a hand to the prince. Caspian took it, and Edmund chose to ignore the jolts of electricity that shot through him when their hands joined. He looked up at Caspian, who gave him a small smile to match his own.

"Well, then," Edmund slowly pulled his hand away. "Shall we go and stop my brother from making a choice that'll kill us all?"

_**if i told you all of them, who would it hurt more, you or me?** _

"I am not ready for you to leave, Your Majesty," Caspian sighed, leaning against the balcony railing. Edmund appeared, leaning up next to him. Both boys stared down at the festivities happening below them.

Both boys knew they should be down them, seeing as they were Kings of Narnia.

Both boys silently agreed to stay up in the quiet company of just each other.

"Caspian," Edmund said in a scolding tone. "Just because you've been crowned King doesn't mean the senior citizen next to you is going anywhere."

Grinning, Caspian let his eyes rake over Edmund's teenage form. "Senior citizen is not really the term I'd use for you, my King."

It went unnoticed by either King the way Edmund froze at the words _my King_.

"You can just call me Edmund or Ed, you know. Everyone does," Edmund said lightly, smiling a little. Caspian smirked and looked over at the boy who had a slightly blushed face and shook his head.

"Well, I am not everyone, my King," Caspian winked, and Edmund's face went from pink to red.

Before he could reply, the two heard Susan calling Edmund's name. She pushed aside the curtain and appeared on the balcony. "Ed, there you are! Oh- hello Caspian."

She was still giving him the stare. The stare he did not want from her and could no longer deny the fact that he wanted it from Edmund. But, still. He nodded politely. "Queen Susan." She smiled a little before looking back at her brother.

"We're leaving. Tomorrow. Peter and I, we- we haven't told Lucy. Best wait for her to find out on her own and enjoy tonight."

Caspian's world came to a stop.

" _What_?" Edmund exclaimed. "No, we can't leave! Why?"

"Peter and I, we've grown up. We've learned all we can from Narnia, and it's time to go home. You and Lucy will return, though. At least, I think that's what Aslan meant," she explained, and then it dawned on Caspian.

"That is what you and Peter were talking to Aslan about," he said. "When I saw you talking with him in the courtyard."

Susan nodded and Edmund protested, taking a step closer to Caspian. "We were gone for over 100,000 years last time! Who knows how long-" he cut himself off, glancing at Caspian, who could see the pain in the young King's eyes. Susan shook her head sadly before retreating back down to the party, leaving Edmund and Caspian alone.

Neither knew what they could say to make things better. Caspian wanted to open up now more than ever, to just tell Edmund how he felt in hopes it would allow him to stay. Edmund, it seemed, was thinking the exact opposite.

"You'll make a fine Narnian King," he told Caspian, his voice edged like stone as he pushed off the balcony, heading towards the curtain.

"Edmund-" Caspian tried, but the boy was already gone.

Caspian let out a sigh, ignoring the pain in his chest.

_**can you just wish me luck?** _

Edmund couldn't ignore the way his heart hammered inside his ribcage as the water from the painting filled their borrowed room at their aunt and uncle's. He couldn't ignore the way his mind automatically wished for luck, wished for _anything_ that would allow him to see a certain King of Narnia again.

Three years ago he was fifteen and the finest idiot in all the lands. He'd left without realizing what that wretched funny feeling in his stomach had been. Left without seeing the signs that Caspian had gotten that feeling, too.

Left without saying goodbye.

His head surfaced from the water, only to find that he was no longer in the room, but in a wide and brilliantly blue ocean alongside Lucy and Eustace, who was noisily splashing around. Edmund turned to see a large ship coming towards them.

"Swim!" He yelled to his sister and cousin, and began paddling away from the ship.

"Edmund- it's alright!" He heard Lucy exclaim, and turned to see someone helping her up onto the ship. He took her word for it and let the crewmen help him aboard. It was only when he was standing on deck with a towel around his shoulders when he realized who Lucy was talking to.

" _Caspian_!"

The boy- no. _Man_ , now, wheeled around, his eyes landing on Edmund. His face broke into the widest grin as he called Edmund's name.

Edmund wasted no time running over and throwing himself into Caspian's open arms, hugging him tightly around the shoulders and Caspian gripped his waist. _I missed you_ , Edmund thought, his words failing when he tried to say them aloud.

He caught sight of Lucy over Caspian's shoulder, a knowing smile on her face. In the time he and her had been separated from Peter and Susan and shipped off to live with their aunt and uncle. they'd grown closer. And Edmund had finally confided in her his feelings about Caspian.

Caspian pulled away, but kept his arms around Edmund. Edmund's eyes widened only slightly at the scruff on the King's face, and the brightness of his eyes. "My, how you've grown!" Caspian exclaimed, his eyes trailing up and down Edmund, who blushed.

And this time, he knew that that feeling in his stomach meant.

"You're voice!" Edmund exclaimed, noticing the way the Telmarine accent that seemed to curve his words was gone, replaced by the familiar English one.

Caspian's smile faltered. "I guess I've adapted. Although I could try to bring back the old one if you'd like...?"

"No!" Edmund found himself exclaiming. "No, I... I quite like this one, actually."

And when he saw the smile on Caspian's face, he knew he'd indeed gotten that bit of luck he asked for.

**_i'm always just getting stuck inside of my mind_ **

At first, Caspian thought that he'd been dreaming when he pulled the girl from the sea up onto the ship, only to see Lucy Pevensie beaming up at him. Then he thought it was an even deeper dream when he _finally_ wrapped his arms around Edmund after three long years.

But he knew not even his mind could form the absolutely _radiant_ figure in front of him. Edmund had grown taller and stronger and older. It fit him so perfectly, Caspian could hardly believe that he fell for the scrawny fifteen year old version of the young man in front of him.

This was the King he knew from the childhood stories.

But, like it or not, he had fallen for the scrawny fifteen year old. And _this_ was still that boy, matured or not.

And Caspian couldn't be happier.

The cheers from the crew of the ship didn't mean a thing to him as he and Edmund playfully sword fought on deck. The only thing that mattered was the way that Edmund bumped into him and Caspian could feel Edmund's muscles flex under his shirt, or the way he smirked and grinned and smiled at Caspian as though he were the Sun, or the way their faces hovered centimeters apart when Caspian pressed his sword against him.

Caspian felt as though he should be nervous about standing this close to Edmund in front of the whole crew.

But the huge and proud smile on Edmund's face made all his worries go away.

"You've gotten stronger," Caspian said breathlessly.

Edmund smirked. "Seems I have."

Caspian had to step away. He had to, or else in that moment he would have done something that he would have-

Well.

No. No, he wouldn't have regretted it.

But those actions were frowned upon from where Edmund was from and Caspian had no way of knowing what Edmund would do or say or what he'd think of Caspian if Caspian were to act on the instinct he'd just had.

"Everything alright up there?" Edmund asked quietly as the crew returned to work, a small smile on his face as he tapped Caspian's temple lightly.

Caspian's heart wanted to explode into the words he'd been meaning to say for three years now. His mind forced himself not to.

So, he settled on a nod and grin along with the words,

"Of course, my King."

_**i'll be fine if we turn out the light** _

Stargazing was never an option in England. Not when it seemed as though a new factory was built everyday, sending up more smoke and smog into the air and blocking the stars from view at night. Edmund had almost forgot just how many there really were.

But in Narnia, that was never a problem. The stars could always be seen at night, and as everyone else around the campfire drifted to sleep, Edmund lie on his back with his hands under his head and gazed up at the beautiful map above him.

"Pretty, isn't it?" A voice asked, and Edmund turned his head to see Caspian sit down next to him.

"You never see this many in England," Edmund answered, his gaze again fixed above him.

Caspian was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "England... do you like it?"

"No," Edmund answered immediately. The only thing keeping me there is my family, but even that's split up now with Peter and Susan off into the real world. I haven't seen my mother in father in years, the sky is dirty just like the streets, and they don't accept my-" he stopped himself from saying the word _kind_. "They don't accept certain things."

Caspian was now looking at him instead of the sky, and Edmund let his eyes fall to meet the other King's gaze. "They don't accept... what?" He asked quietly, his voice barely a whisper. Edmund felt his heart rate increase as he slowly sat up. 

He could see the same anxiousness, hope, and fear he felt in Caspian's eyes. "They don't accept..." he trailed off, wording his next phrase carefully. "People like me."

"What? Kings? Excellent swordsmen? Sarcastic pricks?" Caspian joked, but that mixture of hope and fear was still evident in his eyes.

Edmund laughed quietly but his heart was still hammering and his palms were still sweating. "More like people who..." he was barely aware that his hand had came up and his fingers were now ghosting over Caspian's cheek. "People that..."

And suddenly he was a boy all over again. He was an eleven year old boy that wanted so much but was so terrified of taking the final step that would allow him to have it. Terrified that that final step would ruin everything.

"People that do this?" Caspian asked, his voice so quiet Edmund barely heard it.

He didn't have any time to register what the words meant before Caspian was leaning in and pressing his lips softly against Edmund's. At once Edmund reared back, his wide eyes raking over everyone else around the fire, only to find them all asleep.

"They won't see us, my King," Caspian whispered, his own hand holding Edmund's face.

Edmund's eyes narrowed at Caspian, hating what those words did to him. "You need to stop calling me that."

"Never, _my King_ ," Caspian smirked every so slightly.

And then Edmund was leaning in, his lips on Caspian's in a much different way than before.

_**i'm alright, i'll be fine** _

The water raced across Caspian's fingertips as the wave that was the entrance to Aslan's land rose in front of him. His father. His father was right across the water barrier. He could see his father again.

But he found he didn't want to.

His father gave him the right to rule this wonderful kingdom. This wonderful kingdom that led him to the wonderful young man he hadn't stopped kissing in dark corners or private offices every second that no one was looking since the night at the fire.

He needed to stay. For his father, for himself, for Edmund.

Caspian took a step back and blinked the tears from his eyes as he turned back to the group.

"Aren't you going?" Lucy asked, a confused frown on her face.

"No. My father gave Narnia to me in hopes of me taking care of it. I'm sorry I have not been a better King, but I will try."

"And for that," Aslan nodded, "You already are better."

Caspian's eyes found Edmund's, who's were slightly glassy but very much proud. He smiled a tight, close-lipped smile before turning to Aslan and taking a shaky breath.

"I... I guess that just leaves us, then?" He asked, the dread evident in his voice.

Aslan nodded, and Lucy bit down on her lip, tears dropping from her eyes. Edmund's shoulders shook slightly as he looked down, and Caspian couldn't stop himself as he reached out and pulled the shorter boy into his embrace. Edmund's arms wrapped around his waist tightly, his face burrowing down into his shoulder as his body shook with tears.

Caspian took a deep breath, unable to stop the flow of tears coming from his own eyes as he looked sharply at Aslan, silently asking, wishing, _begging_ , to let Edmund stay.

"King Edmund," Aslan's voice boomed, and Edmund took a moment to compose himself and pull out of Caspian's arms before turning to face the lion. Caspian latched his hand with Edmund's, who squeezed Caspian's lightly. 

"I now present you with a choice," the lion continued. "Peter and Susan learned all they could from here and were ready to make a difference in their world. They believed they belonged there. Lucy here believes she belongs there, too, to continue to ensure that the magic of this world lives on.

But you, Edmund, don't think you belong there. I agree, and grant you permission to spend your remaining days here in Narnia, where you belong. But note that if you accept, you will never be able to return to England again. Never again shall you see your siblings."

Edmund looked at Lucy quickly, his eyes wide. 

She was smiling sadly, more tears spilling from her eyes. "Oh, Ed. Stay. Stay here. It's where you belong. You're a true King of Narnia, and you should stay here and be happy. Be happy as King, be happy with Caspian. You know that if you were to come back to England you could never fill the hole that leaving Caspian would leave in you."

Edmund looked to Aslan. "If... If I stay... would Caspian and I be allowed? Could we... could we be happy- together?"

Aslan smiled. "Narnia is accepting of all kinds of love, my boy."

Caspian broke out into a relieved smile, practically beaming at Edmund.

Edmund smiled back at him, but then turned sadly to Lucy. "I love you, Luc. And make sure you tell Peter and Susan I love them. But... But I do love Caspian. And I couldn't live anywhere without him."

Caspian's heart hammered.

_**if we turn out the** _

Edmund pulled his sister into a tight hug. "Now don't you ever forget me, alright?" He told her, keeping his voice steady.

She laughed and shook her head. "No one could ever forget you, Edmund."

He said a final goodbye to Eustace as well, holding on to the hope that the boy still might have the chance to return in the rest of Edmund's lifetime.

With both a happy and heavy heart, he watched Lucy and Eustace retreat into the water until the wave closed shut, and they disappeared from view. He let out a sigh and turned to Aslan, who was looking at him proudly.

"Welcome home, King Edmund, the Just."

And just like that, there was a flash of light, and he was gone.

Edmund turned to Caspian, a wide smile on his face, but froze when he saw how pale Caspian was. "What's wrong?"

"You love me?" Caspian asked quietly.

Edmund was confused for a moment before he realized that he'd confessed his love for Caspian while talking to Lucy. "Oh... yeah. Yeah, I do. And it would be really unfortunate if you're about to tell me you don't feel the same right after I gave my ticket out of here up just so I can spend the rest of my life with you-"

He was cut off by Caspian pulling him into his arms and kissing him firmly. Edmund kissed him back until they pulled apart for air.

"I love you, too."


End file.
